


Made to be Broken

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are made to be broken...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ tf_speedwriting comm, 14/4/12 Prompt 3. Scenario: lovers against adversity. Two (or more) characters who pursue a relationship despite the fact they're really not meant to.

This was wrong. 

It had been wrong the first time he slid his mask back and reached up to wrap an arm around my neck, the other curving around my shoulder to rest against my backstrut. 

I had been too surprised to do anything other than return the contact, and then he was gone, a grin spreading across his face before the mask slid back into place and he slipped out the door. 

Of course he saw my lack of rejection as encouragement and there was little I could say to dissuade him. 

Military rules he had decided were good. Except when the civilians are non-existent and the mechs at the top have no way to socialise, no way to even have a quick frag let alone enter a relationship without breaking the rules. 

He had dismissed them as archaic, and besides, all the other officers had long ago broken them, except Prowl and Red Alert, if any mech could get them to date then they would go down in history as the mechs that ended the war as even the Decepticons would keel over in shock. 

I didn't point out that most of the other officers were breaking the rules with other officers, not with mechs in their chain of command. He just nodded, agreed and told me to stop trying to find excuses. 

And now I have to wonder why I ever bothered resisting him. He grins up at me, blue optics bared as he toys with my interface cable and I am hard pressed not to simply snatch it up and plug it in myself. 

I can still imagine the reactions of the other mechs that hold a rank equal to mine, but somehow, they matter much less than they ever did before.


End file.
